In the Blue
by Yohko Kiyoto
Summary: Another Digimon fic from me! ^.^; Takouji this time. ^-^ Takuya has a nightmare that teaches him a valuable lesson...


Oh my gosh, I love how this came out! ^_^ My first yaoi fic! *wipes away a tear* Yup.. kinda angsty.. but yeah, it's Takouji. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier. Therefore, I don't own Kouji, Takuya, Duskmon, or even the title. ^.^; That's Kouji's song.(Which I been listening to a lot. ^-^ I love Kouji.)  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
In a world beyond your comprehension. "What? Why..?"  
  
You must not wait.  
  
"Wait? For what?"  
  
That will soon become apparent.  
  
The world faded in before me. It looked normal, fairly plain, a barren stretch of land dotted with rocks. But I've learned appearances can be deceiving.  
  
At that moment, a scream rang out. "N-nani?? That's.." A horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, I raced off. In a moment, I discovered the source.. standing in front of a large rock was a familiar Digimon.. Duskmon. My blood went cold when I looked at that giant rock in front of him.  
  
Chained to it was my angel, Kouji Minamoto. He was covered in bloody gashes, his eyes shut tight in pain. His clothes were torn, his bandana lying forgotten on the ground. His chest was heaving, every breath laborious.  
  
Duskmon pressed his sword against the bare skin of his victim. He dragged the red blade painfully slow, cutting through the flesh. Kouji's scream of pain rang out again, unwavering.  
  
"KOUJI!!" My cry was just as loud.  
  
"T-takuya..?" His deep blue eyes opened the slightest bit.  
  
"Spirit evolution!" I felt the power of the fire spirit taking me over. "Agnimon!" With a shout of rage, I threw myself at Duskmon. Caught off guard, he fell to the ground with me on top of him.  
  
Immediately, though, he threw me off and jumped to his feet. "Foolish child!" He snarled at me. "You're too late. Maybe someday you will learn.." With that, he vanished, his demonic laugh the only thing left behind. "T-too late..?" I felt my digimon spirit leave me as I ran to Kouji. But he hung, limp, a puddle of his blood on the ground beneath him. "Kouji..?" I pressed my hand against his chest, and felt nothing. Not a heartbeat, not a breath. I couldn't believe it.. he was gone? "Kouji!?"  
  
I'd never told him I loved him. I never found out if he loved me back. "Kouji!! KOUJI!!!" I screamed even louder then before, hugging his still form close. "No.." My body was wracked with sobs as I cried for my best friend.. my love..  
  
"Takuya.. Takuya?" A concerned voice and a familiar touch on my shoulder woke me from my sleep.  
  
Dark blue eyes gazed worriedly into my brown ones. "K-kouji..?" I murmured.  
  
"Takuya-kun, you were screaming my name in your sleep. Are you alright?" He asked. Without responding, I threw my arms around him, hugging him fiercely.  
  
"Kouji-kun.. just promise me one thing.."  
  
"Hmm?" He blinked, confused.  
  
".. D-don't ever leave me. Please.."  
  
His expression softened. "Don't worry, I won't. I.." He looked away suddenly. I cocked my head. "What is it..?"  
  
"It's nothing.. never mind. Might as well go back to sleep, it's still the middle of the night, you know."  
  
"Y-yeah.. right." I lay back, but didn't close my eyes. I didn't really want to go back to sleep, after that dream.  
  
In a moment though, I heard a movement, like someone moving out into the woods. Kouji.. I stood and stealthily followed the sound.  
  
Soon, I reached the edge of lake. Kouji sat on a rock at the edge, bathed in moonlight. I gazed at him a moment, as he hadn't noticed me.  
  
He looked every bit of the angel he was. In the dim light, his pale skin glowed. His eyes sparkled, that soulful dark blue gazing at the shimmering water. His navy blue hair was unbound, restrained by neither the tie nor the bandana. It cascaded over his shoulders and down his back, shining brightly. There was a glow behind him, making him look quite heavenly.  
  
I took another step, and a twig snapped beneath my feet.  
  
Kouji gasped and looked over. When he saw it was me, he quickly calmed. "Takuya.. I thought you went back to sleep."  
  
"I.. I didn't want to, after that dream.." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as scenes from the dream played over in my head.  
  
A concerned look on his beautiful face, he motioned for me to come over. I did so, and sat down next to him. Without even realizing it, I also leaned against his shoulder. I closed my eyes, relaxing.  
  
"Takuya?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I.."  
  
I sat up and gazed into his eyes. "..?"  
  
"Aishiteru.." He looked away quickly and stood.  
  
I was in shock. The only thing that shook my out of my thoughts was his footsteps as he walked away.  
  
"M-matte.." I stood and ran over to him, pulling on his arm.  
  
"Takuya..?" He turned to look at me.  
  
Seeing my chance, I took his hands and leaned closer, pressing my lips against his. It was an innocent kiss, short and sweet, and I pulled away quickly. "I love you, too."  
  
He smiled one of his rare, true smiles. I smiled back.  
  
Hand in hand, we walked back to the campsite.  
  
A.N. Aw, wasn't that sweet? Read and review, onegai! 


End file.
